Love's Violin
by Mermaidz22
Summary: Random characters and a relatively normal setting, but a super sweet story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first chapter! Hope I don't mess this up! WARNING: THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY SWEET AND SENTIMENTAL. IF YOU WANT HARD-CORE SEX, IT'S NOT IN THIS STORY! Disclaimer: none of these people are real people! I promise!**

Alicestepped into the Orchestra classroom and felt her breath catch in her throat. There he was. She felt her palms start sweating, and she started shaking. She took an unsteady step forward and placed her school stuff on the floor and went to get her violin. She felt sick. She knew she wouldn't be able to play well, he made her so nervous. And this wasn't a crush either. David made her so uncomfortable! She constantly felt pressured to be _better_ around him, and the fact that he now had almost every girl in school chasing after him didn't help. Neither did the fact that they used to be friends. She stood up straighter and walked forward, taking her seat next to him. First day with new assigned seats, and she felt sure the Orchestra director hated her. She felt lightheaded, and he kept _looking_ at her, and she couldn't help but wish he would just go away. She raised her violin and felt like someone had stabbed her in the side. She screamed in pain and felt her lungs stop working. She slumped sideways into his lap and the last thing she saw was his face.

**All done, and I didn't die. And Alice didn't die either. Just saying. Hopefully more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! I ****_told_**** you she didn't die!**

Sirens wailing, and fuzzy outlines of people dressed in white, running around. Screaming. It was still ringing in her ears.

Alice's eyes flew open. She was lying in a hospital bed, her white hair splayed out on the pillow. The lights hurt her eyes, bright and white. He parents rushed in, dark circles under both their eyes. "How're you feeling?" "Are you okay?" "Doctor! She's awake!" A doctor rushed in, dressed up, well, like a doctor. He smiled, a wide, toothy, white grin that clearly said "I love my job!" He leaned over her, and checked her heartbeat. "You seem fine to me." He said. But, he informed them, Alice would have to stay in the hospital until they found out exactly what had happened. He asked her a few questions, and left. Then, to Alice's utmost delight, her friends arrived. "You gave him such a scare." Laughed one. "Who?" Asked Alice.

"Daniel of course!" Answered another. "He couldn't stop shaking afterwards, and he wasn't at school today."

The others looked intently at Alice to see how she would react to this news. They were not disappointed. Alice blushed a deep red. "Tell me." Said Eve, a pale, dark haired girl who was the gentlest of her friends.

Alice eyed her friends suspiciously. Then she took a deep breath and launched into her story.

"Once upon a time there was me and Daniel. We used to be friends because, well, hey? Why not? We both really like Egyptian Mythology, and we liked to act it out, y'know, like on the playground and stuff. But then those idiot popular sluts ran out of guys to date, so they all decided to flirt with him. This inflated his ego _so_ much that he thought I should start flirting with him. That gradually changed to I should be _better_

for him. Soon we just began hating each other for no good reason." Alice finished her story and flopped back onto the bed. Her friends stared, open mouthed. "What?" Asked Alice. "Well," said Jenna, a tan, athletic brunette, "we just thought you liked him or something." Alice laughed and shook her head. "You wish" she giggled. But something felt wrong about denying it. He friends left, and Alice lay back on her pillows, staring at the lights and think about Daniel. She wished Hathor, the Egyptian Goddess of Love could tell her what the heck was going on.

**Yeah! I finished a chapter! Stay tuned for Alice and Daniel! (And if his name was David in the first chapter, too bad, it's Daniel now) stay tuned! The Egyptian Mythology is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Alice had a dream about Daniel. In the dream he kept saying "Isis! She needs you to find him!" But she didn't understand. She woke at three in the morning, drenched in sweat and shaking. Shakily she rolled over and fell back asleep and the next morning she didn't remember anything.

The next day was Saturday, and Alice was looking forward to a day with no demands. Except... Right after lunch the last person she wanted to see walked in. Daniel. He was holding flowers, red roses. "Um... Hi." He said, smiling awkwardly.  
Alice was baffled. "What're you doing here?" She asked. He looked akward for a second, then cleared his throat. "Um... To see you. Why else would I be in the hospital?" He asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders. "A-are you okay?" He stammered. Alice smiled. "I'm fine." She said. He nodded and shove the flowers at her. Alice laughed as she took them. His face turned red, but he stood up straight and gave her an annoyed look. "What?" He asked. Alice smiled as she smelled the roses. "It's just..." She paused, unsure how to continue, but he sat down on the end of the bed and gave her an encouraging look, so she continued. "Just yesterday, I hated you, with a passion. But... This. It's so sweet." She shrugged and smiled. Suddenly, she felt sick, like she was going to throw up, faint or both. She granted and lay back on the pillows. "Do you need anything?" Asked a concerned Daniel. "Tell me a story." Said Alice. So Daniel took her hand and began to speak.

**Hope you love it! I'm really tired, so this chapter doesn't have too much in it, but the next one does!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter is probably the one with the most action so far, so I really hope you like it! Sorry if the myth is off, it's been a while since I read it!**

"Once, in the far away land of Egypt, there were two brothers, Set and Osiris. Set conspired with the Queen of Ethiopia to kill Osiris, and Set went about the evil plan. Along the banks of the Nile Set prepared a box, and when Osiris came along, he tricked him into climbing into the box, which he quickly sealed with lead and pushed into the river Nile. Osiris' wife, Isis, searched for his remains until she finally found him embedded in a tamarind tree trunk, which was holding up the roof of a palace on the Phoenician coast. She managed to remove the coffin and open it, but Osiris was already dead. Isis used a spell taught to her by her father to bring Osiris back to life, and the two decided to have a baby. But, Osiris died again. Isis took his body and hid it in the desert, and soon after, she gave birth to their son, Horus. While she was raising her son, Set was out hunting one night when he came across the body of Osiris. Enraged, he tore the body into fourteen pieces which he scattered all over the globe. Isis searched and searched until she found 13 out of the fourteen pieces, the fourteenth was eaten by a catfish. Because they admired the dedication Isis had to her husband, so the gods brought Osiris back to life as God of the Underworld." Daniel finished the myth and looked at Alice. "Thank you" she said. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and shake. Alice screamed and clung to Daniel. A blinding light filled the room. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. A woman was standing in the room, and from the moment they saw her, they knew she was no ordinary woman. She had long black hair, and sharp black eyes that didn't seem to miss anything. She wore a headdress that looked as if it were made of golden feathers, and they were feathers, carved from gold, framing her face. She wore a simple white dress that reached down to her feet, which were clad in golden sandals. But she wore three golden belts, and an ornate necklace, and other things so that the dress hardly seemed simple at all. A snake carved from gold would its way down her arm, but when she moved, it moved. It was alive. Bracelets and anklets made from every precious stone on the Earth decorated her body. She was beautiful, and they were _terrified_. Then she spoke, in a voice that could penetrate the coldest of hearts, and that could split the ground with a shout, "I am Isis, and the thirteenth piece of Osiris lies in this room."

**Done. Did you like it?**


End file.
